Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. Animation﻿ and comics Donaldstar 1600.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening Donald Duck WW2 opening.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening used during the World War II Era from 1942 to 1945 DonaldCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works EgnrT.jpg|Donald, Mickey and Goofy cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works Dd.jpg|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Fun and Fancy Free 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José (Saludos Amigos) Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito (The Three Caballeros) Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in Blame it On the Samba in Melody Time File:Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Donald with the Disney Princesses DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy on piano dueling in Who Framed Roger Rabbit BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Char 29641.jpg|Donald in The Prince and the Pauper King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the Quack Pack episode, Leader of the Quack Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in a devil costume in Mickey's House of Villains 79876925.jpg|Donald with Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Donald Duck.PNG|Donald's Yearbook Photo photo.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 548px-GoofyBabysitter - Donald Duckling.jpg|Donald as a baby duckling in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) File:DonaldWoody.png|Donald as Woody Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear File:DonaldLGM.png|Donald as a Little Green Man File:DonaldAnt.png|Donald as Flik LITTERBUG title.jpg|Title card for The Litterbug. Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose. Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.jpg 29507.jpg|Donald with an egg on his head, angry Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Donald and Mulan.jpg|Donald with Mulan. Donald getting chased.jpg|Donald getting chased by Nessus. Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif 1999mikeymanias10503.jpg 1999mikeymanias21104.jpg Image 0170.jpg Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Disney_Director_Scribner_Movie.jpg Donald Goose.png|Donald's Goose Family Reunion Donald’s Dinner Date.png|Donald’s Dinner Date Mickey and Donald.jpg|Mickey with Donald Donald’s Valentine Dollar.png|Donald’s Valentine Dollar Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz Lightyear (House of Mouse) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube5.jpg|Hennesy! Donald-Duck-in-The-Wise-Little-Hen-donald-duck-7495151-550-401.jpg|Donald Duck in his film debut The Wise Little Hen 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg File:Hypno-donald.png|Donald enticed by the thoughts of him owning Disney Donalds'Dynamite.jpg Donald tries to scare the Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen ... but he fails.png|...but he fails Donald_scares.png|Donald scares ...but Beast bites back.png|...but Beast bites back and_Donald_runs.png|and Donald runs UUGH!.png|Donald tastes the poisoned apple pie Teddy Bear For Ducks.png|Awwww Fantasia 2000 Scene.png|Donald & Daisy reunite in Fantasia 2000. Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg|Doanld with Sarah Jessica Parker in Electric Holiday Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg steak donald.jpg donald pie.jpg Video games D 790screen002.jpg|Donald in the Disney Sports series 600px-DonaldKH2.jpg|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts series DonaldKHI.jpg|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Donald Original Outfit.png|Donald wearing his traditional clothes in Kingdom Hearts Donald donalds dock.jpg|Donald in Toontown Online 344px-Animatronic_Donald.png|Animatronic Donald from Epic Mickey Lucky_Dime_Caper_Starring_Donald_Duck_screenshot.png|Donald in The Lucky Dime Caper DONALD~1.jpg|Donald in Mickey Saves the Day World_Of_Illusion-forest.jpg|Donald and Mickey in World of Illusion image_kinect_disneyland_adventures-16784-2317_0020.jpg|Donald meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald as Squid.jpg|Donald as a Squid in Kingdom Hearts. Donald as Mummy.png|Donald Duck as a mummy in Kingdom Hearts. Retro Donald.jpg|Retro-Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald as Tropical Bird.jpg|Donald as a tropical bird in Kingdom Hearts II. Data Donald.png|Data Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Char 37632 thumb.jpg|Donald in Disney Golf Musketeer Donald.png|Musketeer Donald in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. DL_DonaldAvatar1.png|Donald's Sprite (Magician BBS) DL_DonaldAvatar2.png|Donald's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Donald_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Donald_AT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Squid KH) Sprite_Donald_HT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KH) Sprite_Donald_N.png|Donald's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Donald_HT.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KHII) Sprite_Donald_TR.png|Donald's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Donald_PL.png|Donald's Sprite (Bird KHII) Sprite_Donald_SP.png|Donald's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Donald_CT.png|Donald's Sprite (Snowman KHIIFM) 190px-91223 DinseyUniverseDonald 72DPI jpg jpgcopy normal.jpg|Donald Duck, Disney Universe Donald Sleeping.jpg|Donald sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. 503145.jpg 286472.jpg KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Donald with Mickey and Goofy at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeers-641860 20120523 screen008.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg 05 opening artwork 992.jpg 915410 20040901 screen002 992.jpg|Donald getting hugged by Belle 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png Reunion_KHII.png|Donald reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg KH-Donald-Halloween.jpg Donald-_Squid_Form_(Art)_KHI.png Donald-_Normal_Outfit_(Art)_KHI.png Kh-donald.jpg Sora, Donald and Goofy (Art) KHI.png Donald-PrideLands.jpg Donald-DataForm.jpg 346px-Donald_CT_KHIIFM.png 351px-Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Gsdx 20110616233325 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110917031816 550x413.jpg Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Donald with Goofy and Ventus Lea DDD.jpeg Cover CoM.jpg Final mix.jpg Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png Donald02_KH.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png 494px-Throne (Art).png KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg The Message Left Behind 01 KHII.png|Donald tasting sea-salt ice cream. Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney Live! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg|Donald Duck as a Stormtrooper Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. ﻿ Miscellaneous 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams 51tlIWR-GWL.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 200588.jpg 1261000441532.jpg 200118.jpg Donald Duck-toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg Toybox2006330-04 1143702433.jpg ImagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|Grandma Duck and Donald Duck are young version Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat Original.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1263047790004.jpg New York Yankees Donald.png Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Donald as Darth Maul Figurine.png|Donald as Darth Maul Donald Stormtrooper.jpg|Donald as a Stormtrooper Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The Oregon Duck 2.jpg Donald Duck Carbonite.jpg|Donald Duck as Han Solo Frozen in Carbonite Han solo Donald Duck.JPG tron red guard donald pin.JPG Donald Duck William Turner Figure.jpg Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Donald Duck Han Solo Pin.JPG|Donald Duck as Han Solo Pin Donald Duck Fantasia 2000 Pin.jpeg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg KH Pin.jpg donald duck darth maul pin.JPG Darth Maul Donald Duck Quote Pin.JPG 10905828.jpg Donald Fantasia list pin.jpeg kh_donald.jpg plastic donald.jpg donald comic.jpg ﻿ Category:Character galleries Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts